<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Unknown by FireFly18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796430">Into the Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFly18/pseuds/FireFly18'>FireFly18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, I have this same idea for show yourself basically, I'm using the lyrics but it's like she's talking to herself, Into The Unknown, Kinda Like it, because the song slaps, but honestly if you want to you can definitely listen to the song, elsa needs sleep, i wrote it so imma share it, it's really good, just got this random inspiration, might do that for that as well, not actually singing, there's kinda speak singing but not really, this is dumb but here we are, time appropriate jack frost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFly18/pseuds/FireFly18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Got this inspiration randomly so here we are, I may write another chapter for this, maybe from Jack's POV, or I'll do something similar for Show Yourself? Idk, but I kinda like this so here you go!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa (Disney) &amp; Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Jelsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahh ahh...<br/>		Ahh ahh...</p>
<p>Icy eyes shot open, staring into the darkened room. The silk gown Elsa wore shifted over her legs as she sat up. Soft snores sounded beside her and she turned, smiling at the sight of her sleeping sister. She turned, moving her legs so they hung over the side of the bed, and she listened. She listened for the voice that only she seemed to be able to hear. She squinted, frowning slightly when she heard nothing and she stood, walking to over to the large window across from the bed, which now was shining light into the room. The moon was full that night, and as she took hold of the heavy velvet curtains she paused, looking out the window and into the night sky. She didn't know why, but she found herself slightly captivated by the moon, as if she was connected to it, if only for a brief moment. She blinked, stepping back suddenly when she found her senses again and she sighed, pulling the curtains shut so they light would not wake Anna, as if it could anyway. She smiled to herself, knowing that her little sister would sleep through anything. She returned to the bed, hoping to drown out her worries and rest for a full night. She approached the bed and touched the sheets, feeling the softness under her fingertips. </p>
<p>	Ahh ahh...<br/>		Ahh ahh...</p>
<p>She paused, her body stiff as she heard the voice once more. Her hand clenched into a fist and she turned away from the bed. She went to the door of the bedroom and opened it, slipping out before shutting it silently. As the door closed completely she turned her back to the door and leaned against it. "I can hear you," she whispered to no one, shaking her head as she ran her fingers through her platinum hair, wincing when one caught on a tangle from the braid, "but I won't..." she began undoing the braid, absently combing her fingers through the locks in the hopes of untangling it. "Some look for trouble, while others don't," she sighed heavily, walking slowly through the empty halls of the palace. "There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day, and ignore these whispers... which I wish would go away," </p>
<p>	Ahh ahh...<br/>		Ahh ahh...</p>
<p>"Ah! You're not a voice," Elsa began once more with conviction as she covered her ears, "You're just a ringing in my ears, and if I heard you- which I don't!" she blushed, realizing that she had risen her voice slightly, "I'm spoken for, I fear." she said, softer this time. She paused in front of the portrait they had commissioned shortly after Kristoff was invited to stay at the palace. She smiled wistfully, "Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls..." she glanced toward the door to the balcony, feeling drawn to it, drawn to the outside air. "I... I have to block out these calls... these urges which draw me away... I've had my adventure, and nearly lost Anna because of it..." she clasped her hands together and shook her head. "I don't need something new... I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow it..." she looked toward the window again, "into the unknown," the words were barely a whisper as she approached the balcony, the voice beckoning her.</p>
<p>	Ahh ahh...<br/>		Ahh ahh...</p>
<p>She opened the doors and stepped outside, the chill of the night air pleasant on her skin. She took a deep breath and found herself... not relaxed like she had hoped, but instead torn between what she loved, her duty... and what she desired deep in her soul. </p>
<p>	Ahh ahh...<br/>		Ahh ahh...</p>
<p>This time she jumped, the voice sounding closer, and this time it felt as if someone else... was there too? Calling her forward, away from the palace. She frowned and stepped back from the balcony railing, returning inside and shutting the glass doors. She heard the voice in her mind again, echoing softer now, and she glanced toward the doors that would take her down the stairs to the grounds. She approached the door and opened it, not quite sure what she was doing anymore, but it felt... right, somehow. When she reached the bottom landing and opened the door to the grounds the feeling grew stronger. She looked around, exasperated. "What do you want?" she asked the air, seemingly. "You've been keeping me awake, are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake...?" She was exhausted, she hadn't slept well in days... She felt jittery, unfriendly, and she was worried that she would do something wrong... something that would hurt everyone. She felt a tug on her heart then, and she looked up as a thought dawned on her. "Maybe... you're someone out there... who's a little bit like me..." she smiled hopefully, dreamily, that maybe, just maybe there was someone else out there like her, "who knows deep down... I'm not..." she frowned, her expression falling as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm not where I'm meant to be." She lifted her hands, sending snowflakes from her fingertips, watching the ice swirl effortlessly. "Every day is a little harder, as I feel my powers grow." She sighed heavily, "There's part of me that longs to go..." she looked out to the horizon. "Into the unknown."</p>
<p>She began walking, her steps almost automatic as she waved her arms, creatures of ice appearing around her, and she gasped when one burst of her own ice nudged her forward, and she giggled, a smile spreading across her face as her ice formed a forest around her, dream-like animals made of ice prancing around her. She laughed as she began running with her creations, twirling and spinning, feeling like a child. She saw something flying through the sky above her and she heard the voice again.</p>
<p>	Ahh ahh...<br/>		Ahh ahh...</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Elsa asked as she began running faster, racing with the ice deer and rabbits, swirls of snow and mist curling around her. "Don't leave me alone!" She gasped, coming to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the ocean below. "How do I follow you?" she thrust her arms forward, creating a hill just at the edge, extending out over the waters. She ran on top of it, skidding to a stop at the very edge. She reached, her fingers outstretched and her body leaned forward, and she slipped. </p>
<p>She gasped in the air quickly rushing at her, the water coming faster and faster. Icy diamonds filled the air as she plummeted from the edge. She held her hand out to create a landing of some kind, and then all of a sudden she came to a stop, not hitting the water. A hand was gripping hers, with skin as cold as her own, maybe even colder. She looked up, her blue eyes wide with shock when she found herself staring into equally blue eyes. His hair was white, like her own, and his expression wore the same mask of shock that she was sure she held on her own face. He slowly lowered her onto the sheet of ice she had shot at the water, and he stayed hovering just in front of her. He was wearing a blue tunic and brown trousers. His feet were bare and he was holding a wooden staff with the top in a... somewhat of an angular curved form. "Who..."</p>
<p>She looked up again and he was gone, and she was left wondering if she had truly seen this man. Of course she had... he had saved her, she supposed, or, at least lowered her gently so she didn't land so harshly. She clasped the hand he had held to her chest, and found that indeed there was a chill still on it. She looked toward the horizon once more, and she saw the figure again, which she was now sure was that man. She took a breath to steady herself and she got back onto the shore, glancing behind her, and then up at the diamonds, which still hung ominously in the air. She felt unease coming over her and she rushed back to the palace. She had to find Anna.</p>
<p>How can she follow this voice, this feeling,</p>
<p>Into the unknown.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>